


Finally, A Free Day!

by WantsToMars



Series: Happenings of different times [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alt!max, F/F, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, The rest would be spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToMars/pseuds/WantsToMars
Summary: Maxine finally gets her free day with Victoria.Or does she?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Happenings of different times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Finally, A Free Day!

**Author's Note:**

> It is time to post this.

**1 st October, 2013**

Maxine awoke with a start.

_That dream was so weird. Why was I hanging out with_ Kate  _of all people? And I’m not even gonna try comprehend the rest…_

While Maxine was contemplating her dream, her phone pinged with a new message. Because she isn’t the kind of person to leave anyone on read, be it her bestie, grandma or a random call center worker (though _why_ did that one guy actually text her with an offer of things she couldn’t fully understand, she could never guess), she picked up the phone and saw the message.

**V:** Yo Maxine, you up?

_Well, I can’t respond to this with no, right? Oh well._

**Me:** Yeah, what’s up?

She decided to wait with taking a shower, because it’s never good to blow off Victoria. So they started texting back and forth, while Maxine fully comprehended what she had actually planned for the day.

_ Right, so we need to go over the photos properly, not like we did yesterday… A whole 7 minutes of trying to pick the best ones, quickly evolving to just making out for two hours. And sure, it’s not like I minded. But we  _ do _ kinda need to actually get some grades this year. _

Thankfully, it was  Tues day,  which Maxine had free, so she had loads of time. Considering she  made a deal with Brooke to have lots of homework done if she would leave Warren alone (and maybe…  _ friendly _ persuade Stella to do the same thing, overall a very good deal  for Maxine ), she now had a couple hours when she could just relax. And that was very welcome after the shitshow that was last week…  and of course, Monday, but that's another matter entirely. But the main reason Maxine wanted to rest was, unfortunately, her old best friend – Chloe somehow found out that Maxine was on campus, sent her heaps and heaps of messages asking how she could have so much  _ nerve  _ not to even contact her and now Maxine had to block her number.

Mostly so that Victoria wouldn’t be suspicious of her, but also because she didn’t know what to say. I mean, a sorry didn’t work and Maxine didn’t really feel like groveling to get back to best friends status with her. Especially as she knew some of the history between her girlfriend and Chloe.  _ No, that wouldn’t go well at all. _

She had planned on visiting the Prices, just to see how much they’ve changed over the years. But now she didn’t really feel like going through  _ that  _ headache again.

They finally agreed on a time with Vic, and so Maxine could finally make her way to the showers.

She opened her door, quickly scanned her whiteboard, found that nobody changed Victoria’s amazing, totally not inappropriate gesture, and left for the showers, satisfied. Thankfully, nobody was there, so she could safely shower without being unpleasantly surprised by the feeling of _fucking icebergs_ suddenly flowing from the shower head.

One good thing about being a late bird. When you get up at 11, nobody’s going to bother you in the shower!

Well, you still need to be quick with the shower, otherwise there will eventually  _ definitely  _ be someone ruining your day, and then you’re gonna have to take revenge on them, and you will lose all of your free time plotting. And Maxine just wouldn’t want to do that, right? I mean, while it could be great bonding time with Victoria (as she would obviously pitch in to help), she’d rather be doing some…  _ other things  _ with her girlfriend.

And so, after a couple minutes, Max ine decided not to test her luck anymore and dried herself off.  Putting her clothes on, she heard the door opening and tilted her head to see who it was. And it was Taylor! The amazing Christensen! So, obviously, Maxine had to strike up a conversation, as Taylor  _ was  _ one of her favorite people in this shithole.

“Hey, Tay! How’re you doing?”

“Hey Max! I could be doing a little better, with you guys plan on ditching me again for, like, half of today, but I’m getting by.”

Maxine wasn’t very happy with the use of her old nickname, but Taylor was enough of a friend to forgive that. And considering how Taylor called all of her friends by nicknames they hated, it wouldn’t change if Maxine bitched about it, so she’d decided long ago to just take it. That didn’t mean she couldn’t go for some friendly teasing in this situation, though.

“Well, you’re always welcome to join in, Tay!” Maxine said in as cheery a voice as she could manage, making Taylor look at her, with her face scrunched up in mock disgust, a barely audible “ew” escaping her lips.

Everybody knew how straight Taylor was. Or, at least, everybody thought that – nobody would ever guess that Taylor was actually secretly dating this girl from Canada and just  _ acting  _ this way every time someone mentioned  _ The Gays _ .

That’s why Maxine decided to take the teasing a little bit further.

“Oh, Tay, someone’s gonna have to teach you the wonders of lesbian sex _someday._ Otherwise you’re just gonna be boring your entire life! And I, for a fact, know that you don’t want to be boring.”

That was entirely true – Taylor once told her on a Vortex party that she was actually  _ afraid  _ of being too boring in her life. Well, maybe she could  use Maxine’s advice right now!

“Max, trust me, with the sounds you and Vic are making every single day, I’m pretty sure I know loads about the _wonders_ already.”

That made Maxine blush a little. That was weird – she hasn’t blushed for, like, 4 months at this point, and thought that nothing could bring a reaction like that from her.

While Maxine did feel like escalating the mock argument further, she decided otherwise – I mean, the sooner she was outta there, the sooner she could make out with Vic!

“Alright, I give up for today. But make sure to save that argument in your head, ‘cause we are going to continue later, alright?

Well, Taylor just replied with an amused face and an “Alright, Max”.

So, yeah, Maxine could finally go and visit her girlfriend. First, grab her camera (she really  _ did  _ want to get something done today, contrary to pretty much everybody’s thoughts). But when she entered the room, a stunned look appeared on her face. Victoria was already waiting for her! Aaaand she was eating her cookies.

_Of course. Everybody knows that even if I had infinite cookies, you’d still manage to eat all of them._

So Maxine decided to just look at her, lift an eyebrow and wait. Oh, if only Victoria wasn’t completely stuck in her world of cookies!

Okay, so Victoria was so lost in the cookies that she didn’t notice Maxine for 5 minutes, and her eyebrow was starting to hurt from being lifted up for so long. So she decided to address her directly.

“Hey, Vic, if you like cookies this much, why don’t you make some for yourself?”

Victoria looked up shocked  as she was caught red handed . She had never been caught before! Well, at least not this month!

Fortunately, she didn’t have to go to the trouble of explaining herself, since a football went through Maxine’s window at that exact moment, scaring both of them nearly to death!

The football continued bouncing around the room for a little while, because of how fast it went through the window, until it finally stopped. Curiously, there was a missing person’s poster wrapped around the ball – like someone did that intentionally. And when Victoria saw the name of the missing poster, she felt her blood boil. Why does everyone keep saying Rachel’s missing! I mean, she literally saw her the other day, in plain view, just walking across campus!

What she didn’t know, however, was the fact that she was the only one who  _ could  _ see her. And when Rachel’s head appeared in the window, she just threw her hands up and decided to ask her, in an overly exasperated tone, just what did she think she was doing right then?

So, she asked her, in an overly exasperated tone, “Just what do you think you’re doing right now?”

That made Maxine a little confused. Who was Victoria talking to? There was nobody else here, right? She looked out the window and the only thing she saw was the courtyard! So she decided to ask,

“Vic? Who are you talking to? There’s literally nobody else here, right?”

Rachel rolled her eyes to that. She had gotten used to people  _ not seeing her  _ for some reason – that is, except for Victoria. What was so special about her?

“Rachel Amber, she’s right there, don’t you see her?”

Maxine was a little confused by this, as she did, in fact, not see her. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She started singing one of Victoria’s favorite songs, California Gurls. It always seemed to somehow calm Vic down when she did it.

What she did  _ not  _ expect to happen was Rachel suddenly materializing outside her window!

_Wow, what the hell? Was that, like, some crazy supernatural thing, triggered by singing Katy Perry?_

Rachel looked up at Maxine and asked, “Wait, you can see me now? Was  _ that song  _ literally the trigger for my disappearance? That makes no sense at all!”

And, yes, it did not make much sense to Maxine. I mean, she still had her jaw on the floor, so yeah.

After a couple of minutes of them just staring at each other, while Maxine’s jaw was slowly moving back to its place, Victoria decided to be the one to break the silence.

“Wonderful, so now we can all see each other. I repeat, what do you think you’re doing right now?”

So Rachel replied in the only way she could. Jumping through the window, somehow not cutting herself on the broken glass, dabbing and saying “Nothing yet, but in a minute I’m gonna be doing you two!”

_Wow, she’s confident. That’s hot._

While Maxine could appreciate Rachel’s confidence, she didn’t really feel like letting strangers into her dorm, so she decided to just take Victoria’s hand and leave for her room.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) Rachel followed them.

And yeah, I could talk about what happened in Victoria’s room, but this is a christian Minecraft server and that would get me kicked out.

A fter a long while, and unbeknownst to the three girls currently cuddling  (‘cause what else can you do after three hours of... things) ,  weird stuff started happening in the dorm.

First the changes weren’t so noticeable, like people’s names changing – for example, instead of Kate Marsh, the girl’s name was suddenly Late Harsh! Dana and Juliet switched last names (though this might have to do something with their little marriage ceremony that took place at that time – nobody can be really sure).

But things started to get weird fast. Somehow, the hallway started slowly extending, new rooms appeared, housing new people. Those not only included Joyce Price and her daughter (now named Clara, after the first round of  weirdn e s s), but also  Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, some random people from the MCU (there were actually so many of them that writing all of them out would take ages), Elsa and her sister, etc.

It is quite obvious to say, when Max ine and co. came out of the room to check on things a couple of hours later, they were a little shocked. I mean, who wouldn’t be with a lightsaber battle right before their very eyes, while people around were chanting, hoping for the Last Jedi to lose?

But that all changed when the fire nation attacked.

I wouldn’t expect everyone to understand what was happening at that particular moment in time, because I don’t fully understand it myself. What I do know, however, is that in about 12 minutes since Max ine ’s first encounter with  Taylor Swift, everyone had to be quarantined because it has been confirmed that the coronavirus can travel through time.

Sadly, with everyone practicing social distancing, nothing exciting really happened for some time. However, a short transformation in the timeline led to China never existing and so the outbreak was safely contained, as it technically never will have happened in the first place. (I literally have no idea what kind of tense I should use in that sentence, so have that one.)

So yes, everyone’s safe and healthy, all is cool, global crisis averted, etc., maybe we will not die in 50 years!

Wait, I think we forgot about… the characters of this fic.

I can’t seem to find them though.

Oh, there they are! I can see Maxine walking up on the podium, mic in hand, giving us her own rendition of “The Ode to Joy!” I don’t know how she makes those sounds with her lips, but she sure is rocking it!

Of course, there is Victoria, right by her side, playing the piano with her left and right hand, and playing the flute with her other left and other right hand!

And finally, if you look to the side, you can see Rachel acting on the stage. She, along with Maxine and Victoria, thought up a play that went perfectly with their performance!  And she could play all of the characters, at the same time!

And as everyone was clapping, definitely not to the nonsense I’ve just written, but to the performance of MCR (Maxine, ‘ctoria, Rachel, not the band from the real world), it has become apparent that no matter what you want to do for the rest of April fool’s day (and the rest of 2020, probably), you just need to stay safe.

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, didn't close the tab yet?
> 
> First, I wanna say, I think this is probably much worse than the previous one. But considering what the topic is, I don't think I'm supposed to care about that.
> 
> Honestly, the goal was to make no sense, and I think I've achieved that, hopefully. Man, I don't know.
> 
> I also didn't even expect to write this thing at all, until two random comments three days ago. And they were comments on a fic that previously had just one! I'm becoming famous!
> 
> Also, I only reread this thing once, so if there's any mistakes, you can tell me. I promise I won't eat your soul if you do.
> 
> And with all that crap outta the way, see ya next year! That is, unless I forget.


End file.
